ABCs of Falling in Love
by Liv2Laugh00
Summary: Alphabet Challenge for Pokeshipping and Leafgreenshipping. One drabble or one-shot per letter of the alphabet. Newest Chapter: N is for Neatness. Leaf is a neat freak. Gary is mad. :) Leafgreen.
1. A is for Astronomical Signs

**Hey guys! I just had a bunch of inspiration for a bunch of little one-shots and drabbles and I thought... What better way to post them than to do an alphabet challenge! So here we go! My Leafgreenshipping and Pokeshipping alphabet challenge! This first one starts off with Leafgreenshipping :) yay!**

* * *

**Characters: **Leaf and Gary

**Letter: **A

* * *

**Astronomical Signs**

* * *

"Morning Gary!" Leaf chirped as she skipped into the lab. She plopped herself down in a chair next to the one Gary was sitting in.

"Good morning Leaf." He replied with an eye roll. "What brings you here this fine morning?" His tone was laced with obvious sarcasm.

Leaf simply ignored it and smiled brightly at him. "I found this cool app when I was looking around on my iPhone! I thought you might want to see it!"

Gary sighed. "How fascinating Leafy. But unlike you, I actually have work to do so show me later."

Leaf frowned and then she stuck out her lower lip. And she pouted. "Gary..." She whined.

He cast her a sideways glance. Seeing her pouting, he let out an agitated sigh. "If I see the stupid app will you quit pouting?"

Leaf nodded, her smile reappearing. She whipped out her phone and started up her app. "It's called "What does my birthday mean?". It's the coolest app ever! All you do is enter your birthday and you can see your astronomical sign, birthstone and what signs are good matches to yours!" She chirped excitedly.

Gary grunted.

"Gare..." Leaf teased, poking his arm. "When's your birthday?"

Gary gave her annoyed look. "You know when my birthday is."

She blinked innocently. "When is your birthday?"

Upon her insistence, Gary grumbled, "May 21st." **(A/N: Just a random day.)**

Leaf beamed and tapped a few things on her iPhone. She cleared her throat after a moment. "Well Gary, your astronomical sign is Taurus, your birthstone is emerald and your best love match is Capricorn! Now I'll do me!" She giggled.

"Let's see... My birthday is December 30th. **(A/N: Also random. Just chosen to fit with May 21st.) **My birthstone is Turquoise, my star sign is Capricorn and my best love matches are- wait no! That can't be right!" Leaf blushed darkly and glared at her phone's screen.

Gary gave her a weird look and snatched the phone. It said Leaf's best love matches were Taurus, Scorpio and Virgo. But wasn't he a Taurus? And Leaf was a Capricorn, wasn't his matched well with Capricorn as well?

Gary felt blood rush to his face. Leaf snatched her phone back and quickly quit the app, her face bright red. She muttered some things under her breath that Gary didn't quite catch, but he did get "stupid, Gary, star and love".

"I have to go. Sorry to bother you Gary. See you later." She jumped up out of her seat as if she'd been shocked.

Gary caught her wrist as she tried to walk away. He flashed her a cocky sign. "Aw but Leafy, it has been foretold by the stars we were meant to be together!"

Leaf scowled and lightly hit his hand off. She then gave him a bright smile and skipped out. "Bye Gary~!" She sing-songed.

He chuckled. What a crazy girl. But maybe that's why he fell for her. Or maybe it really was the Astronomical Signs.

* * *

**Author's Note: So how was it? That one was really short. I'd definitely count that as a drabble. **

**WORD COUNT: 502. (It's pretty short. The others will be longer :D)**

**So read and review people. This will be updated whenever I get inspiration as these are super easy and fun to write. **

**Next up: B is for Borrow. It's Pokeshipping. :) **

**R&R and have a great day/night ;)**

**~ L2L00 ~**


	2. B is for Borrow

**Here is chapter two! It's Pokeshipping! These cute little things just keep popping into my head left and right... I've already got some of the next one written too!**

* * *

**Characters: **Ash and Misty

**Letter: **B

* * *

**Borrow**

* * *

Misty walked into the Ketchum household. She's been told she was always welcome here. Right now that was a good thing, because she was missing something. And she knew EXACTLY who took it.

"ASH KETCHUM GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" She screamed furiously.

There were a few sounds of scampering, doors opening and closing and stairs behind descended before Ash appeared. He peeked down at Misty, his face nervous. His hair was messy and unkept and his clothes were wrinkled.

"What do you want Misty? I was asleep!" He complained.

Misty rolled her eyes. "What do I want? You know exactly what I want Ash! God damn it! Where is it? Give it back!"

"Where is what?" Ash asked nervously.

Misty's eyes narrowed and her pitch rose slightly. "You know exactly what I want. Now give. Give it to me."

"Misty I don't have it!" He said waving his arms frantically.

"Then who does!?" She yelled back.

"I don't know! But it's not me!" Ash yelled back.

Misty's eyes sunk. Her anger faded and she fell to her knees. "I was so sure it was you... But now where could it be? Oh god..."

Ash bolted down the rest of the stairs and ran to Misty's side. He dropped to his knees as well and wrapped his arms around Misty. The redhead had tears sliding down her cheeks now. Ash gave her a frantic look. "Please don't cry Misty! Please! I'm sure we'll find it!"

She looked at him in despair. "No Ash we won't find it. Because it's gone. It's long gone."

Ash watched her cry and felt something in his chest ache. He tightened his arms around her and said nothing.

Misty continued to cry and Ash simply held her. Nothing was said for a few minutes until Ash couldn't stand the silence.

"Misty..."

"What?!" She demanded, wiping her eyes furiously.

"I uh..."

She glared at him. "Spit it out."

Ash removed his arms and shut his eyes. He spoke really fast. "Kind of sort of maybe took your mallet. I just borrowed it!"

Misty's eyes softened. "You borrowed it?"

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh yeah. I guess it was more like borrowing without permission..."

Misty stood up slowly, Ash following suit. "I want it. Please give it to me."

Ash nodded and scurried upstairs and brought down the mallet. It was a large wooden hammer with the words, "Property of Misty Waterflower. Thievery of this mallet is punishable by death." On it.

Misty turned the mallet over in her hands, inspecting it. She smiled when she saw it wasn't damaged. She looked at Ash. Her face was full of sweetness, it looked so genuine. Ash gulped.

Misty's entire face transformed. The sweetness melted into fury and she hefted her mallet above her head. "ASH YOU ARE SO DEAD! NOBODY STEALS MY MALLET AND NOBODY LIES TO ME ABOUT IT! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Misty screamed.

Ash let out a squeak and took off. Misty was hot on his heels spouting curses and threats at him. The front door of the house opened. Delia Ketchum walked in. She saw Misty chasing Ash and rolled her eyes.

She knew what happened.

Ash had simply "borrowed" Misty's mallet. When did her son get so stupid? She shook her head and laughed.

Those two were meant for each other.

* * *

**Author's Note: Aw how I love Pokeshipping :) It's my OTP :) Another drabble :)**

**WORD COUNT: 569.**

**Next up: C is for Car. Leafgreenshipping.**

**R&R!**

**~ L2L00 ~**


	3. C is for Car

**I finished the next one too? What is this madness? Heehee :) Well here is Leafgreenshipping again.**

* * *

**Characters: **Leaf and Gary

**Letter: **C

* * *

**Car**

* * *

Leaf was walking along the road on the way to Vermillion City. It was warm, sunny and she was very hot.

"Why is it so damn hot today!" She complained to herself.

She stopped walking and took her backpack off her shoulders. She pulled out her water bottle and screwed off the top. She tipped her head back to drink the water, but found the bottle empty.

"Damn it!" She cursed and angrily screwed the top back on and shoved it into her bag. She started walking again, but her throat ached for water and her feet ached for rest.

She heard a rumbling sound and glanced at the road. There was a car approaching. She stepped off the road into the grass to let it pass like she had to other cars.

This car didn't pass. It was a silver Audi convertible. Seated in the driver's seat, with a cocky smirk and aviators on his face, was none other than Gary Oak.

"Need a lift Leafy?" He asked.

"No." She responded curtly and kept walking. He drove slowly alongside her, smirking like no tomorrow.

"Nice day isn't it?" He asked.

"Lovely. It would be even better if you left me alone!" She snapped.

"C'mon Leafy we'll both get to town faster this way and I'll stop holding up traffic!" He pointed out. Leaf glanced back. Three or four cars were lined up on the road behind Gary.

"Here's an idea why don't you keep driving! Then you'll get there faster, I don't need your help and traffic keeps moving!" Leaf growled.

"But where's the fun in that?" Gary laughed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware there needed to be a cruel and twisted form of fun involved." She laughed dryly.

Gary rolled his eyes and looked down at her over his shades. "Leaf get in the car."

"No."

"Please?"

"...no..."

"I'll buy you lunch?"

"No."

"I will give you a massage?"

She laughed. "No way in hell."

"Just get in the damn car!" He yelled.

"Nope!" She popped the p in nope.

"Leaf. Get in the car or I swear I will get out and throw you in."

"No you won't because then someone might hit your baby." She teased, motioning to the car.

He growled. "I have A.C!"

"How nice."

"The top is down..."

"Wow..." She drawled sarcastically.

He smirked. Leaf swallowed dryly and her face wrinkled slightly. Her body was begging for water.

"I have a full case of water bottles in the back."

A pause. "...Let me in..." She grumbled and opened the car door.

He tossed her a bottle and she chugged it down. He grinned ad gunned his engine and took off towards Vermillion City. When they arrived outside the Pokemon Centre, Leaf hopped out.

"Thanks Gary." She said sweetly.

"No problem-o Leafy." He winked.

She flashed him a look. "But next time you try and pick up a girl, stop showing off your damn car."

She turned tail and walked into the Pokemon Centre, head held high, leaving Gary to sit dumbfounded in his fancy car. That is until a car behind him angrily blew its horn, and he was brought back to reality.

Cars were complicated things. But then again, so were people. Especially girls.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well that was adorable :) Leafgreenshipping 3 Another drabble. Most of these will be drabbles if you haven't figured it out yet. Cookies for anyone who can guess what song I listened to while doing this! (Hint! It's from an animated movie... Well that's where I heard it :D It's about cars.)**

**WORD COUNT: 543.**

**Next up: D is for Demon. Pokeshippy!**

**R&R! :***

**~ L2L00 ~**


	4. D is for Demon

**So I'm on a roll :) that's the good news. These things are so adorkable... Lol... The bad news? Well... SCHOOL STARTED MEW DAMNIT! XP... I'm hopeless... Enjoy my Pokeshippyness ;)**

* * *

**Characters: **Misty and Ash

**Letter:** D

* * *

**Demon**

* * *

"You're a monster!" The little girl screamed at Misty.

Misty's eyes were wide with horror. She returned Gyrados and looked at the little girl. Her fainted Bulbasaur was clutched tightly in her arms and the girl was glaring hatefully at Misty.

"I..." Misty's words were ripped right from her mouth.

"As a gym leader aren't you just supposed to beat challengers? Not crush them into the ground?" The girl snarled.

"I couldn't be sure how good you were! You were so confident! And most challengers that come here have already won the Badge Badge..." Misty protested.

The girl spat at the ground. "You're a monster. The cruelest gym leader ever!" She turned and ran out of the gym.

Misty sunk to her knees on the battle platform. "I'm sorry..." She said quietly.

She cried quietly on the platform for a while. During this time, someone had entered the gym. He walked into the battle arena. He saw the gym leader, but didn't notice her crying.

"I challenge you for a Cascade Badge!" He yelled, striking a victory pose.

"Not now." Misty managed between her sobs.

The boy did a double take when he saw Misty crying. "Mist?"

She ignored him and wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm a monster… A demon…"

The boy let out a sharp breath of air and ran over to her. "Mist, why would you say that? You are not a demon. I promise you." He hugged her and her sobs slowed to a temporary halt.

She looked up at him. "Because I used Gyrados! Because I overestimated someone and beat them into the ground! Because I didn't care that I did it! Because I didn't feel anything when I crushed a girl's dreams until she called me a monster. Because I am one…" Her green eyes were crystallized in anger and shame.

He tightened his grip and held her close. "No. You are not a monster." He repeated slowly and clearly.

"And why is that? I think I proved to be one…"

"You are Misty. You are fiery, strong-willed, competitive, compassionate and patient. Because you love winning and you can't back down from a challenge. But those are the things that make you Misty. And I wouldn't want you any other way. Everyone has ugly parts on the inside. You just have to look past those and see the good. Because there is always more good than bad…"

She smiled, her eyes once again watery. "Thank you. But really there are a whole lot of demons in my mind… They seem to take over a lot… I just can't control it…"

"But like I said, that's what makes you Misty."

"But what if I don't want to be Misty? She is a demon. Her soul is full of dark, dark demons…"

"Don't say that. Because you don't know that for sure. What if it's just one big demon using double-team over and over again, to make her feel bad about herself." He poked her cheek and she giggled.

She wiped her eyes and looked at him. "Demons aren't Pokemon."

"So what? Same idea. Besides, demons are a part of everyone we just have to look past them, not matter how big, how bad and how ugly they may be…"

She stared at him. "But what if mine is so ugly it kills you to look at me…"

"Then I'll use a mirror."

"What if you died by listening to me?"

"I'll wear earplugs and we'll write our messages."

"What if I told you I was jealous when you left me for those other girls…"

"Then I'd say I was jealous when I saw you with other guys…"

"What if I told you I loved you?"

"Then I'd kiss you." He replied simply.

Her emerald eyes widened. "Ash…" She breathed.

He smiled and tipped his head down. Their foreheads met. Misty leaned up and closed the gap between their lips. It was soft and gentle, almost comforting… Misty felt her sorrow melting away as she kissed him…

Then she smirked. She had her groove back, her confidence back and no demon was ever gonna take it away again. She grabbed Ash's shirt collar and pulled him into the kiss, leaning back slightly.

Unfortunately, this was far enough to send both of them tumbling down, and into the freezing pool. They surfaced, both laughing.

"Hey Misty you ok?" Ash called, his wet hair fell in his warm chocolate eyes. "Still feel evil?"

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, ignoring the west clothes and water all around them. "Nope. I just feel like me. Angels and Demons together. And maybe that's not a bad thing…"

"Yeah but you still pulled us both into the pool…And I'm all wet..." Ash complained, but none the less, wrapped his arms around Misty's waist.

"Well that can easily be fixed, on one condition…" She smirked.

"And that is?"

She gave a sly look and pulled him in close, their foreheads touching once again… "Kiss me again…"

Pikachu sighed as he watched the two trainers, soaking wet, kiss in the pool… Oh well it was bound to happen soon… The sexual tension between those two was killing EVERYONE… He shook his head and scampered away.

* * *

**Author's Note: LONGER CHAPPIE! WOOT! I'd say that was a long drabble/short one-shot... And they kissed! Woo! Heehee :) took me until chapter 4 to put something with a kiss up... and cookies for mazinkaiser! ONE of TWO songs I listened too while writing that chapter was Life is a Highway. The other was Shut Up and Drive from Wreck It Ralph... I loved that movie... Cookies again for anyone who can guess this song's chapter :P This one is easy...**

**WORD COUNT: 876**

**So I hope you all enjoyed the freedom of summer while it was here... Sigh... School sucks...**

**Next up: E for Example. Leafgreenshipping again... :) R&R and have a lovely day/night :P**

**- Liv2Laugh00, out!**


	5. E is for Example

**So hey everybody :) I wrote a new chapter! And school is hell... Yay! (NOT!) So I shall update BFFs soon! The next chapter is in the editing process! Yay! Ugh... I really hate school... So here we go.**

* * *

**Characters: **Leaf and Gary

**Letter: E**

* * *

**Example**

* * *

"And the two students chosen to represent our grade in the Kanto Chemistry contest are Leaf Green and Gary Oak! Congratualtions!" A professor announced, reading two names from the slips of paper.

Upon hearing the first name, a girl's face broke into an elated grin. Her dark brown hair swung as she pushed through the crowds to the stage. Her emerald eyes glittered as she climbed the steps onto the main stage. She then saw the boy climbing up the stage opposite her. He had spiky brown hair and icy blue eyes. Her smile vanished.

The professor beckoned both students to centre stage, where he grabbed Leaf's left and Gary's right wrists and held their hands up in the air. Cheers and clapping erupted from the audience. Gary flashed the crowd his best smirk, clearly smug to be getting all the attention. Leaf, on the other hand, was mille-seconds away from ripping her hand out of the professor's hand and running off the stage. However, she stuck it out and gave a weak smile to the cheering group of students.

Upon being released, Leaf and Gary both descended the stage, back into the audience. As Leaf pushed through the crowds to get to her friends, she had many people congratulate her and pat her on the back. Everything seemed and sounded distant to her, all she knew was get away from that Mew damned stage.

"Leaf!' A familiar voice cut through the air. "Congratulations!" Before she could even see the speaker, she was tackled into a hug.

For a moment all she saw was the brown oversized sweater that the hugger was wearing. When they finally broke apart, Leaf found herself looking into the eyes of her best friend, Yellow. She had her blonde hair pulled into a high pony-tail atop her head, brown eyes glittering in happiness. Her brown sweater, jean shorts, brown boots, yellow camisole which could be seen from underneath her hoodie and her trusty hat completed the outfit.

"Thanks Yellow…" Leaf mumbled shyly, very aware of the stares the two girls were getting.

Yellow gave her a bright smile and then frowned lightly. Yellow was quite shy too. She leaned in and whispered in Leaf's ear, "Let's go…"

Leaf nodded and pulled Yellow with her as both girls quickly left the gymnasium. As they were walking down the hallway, towards Leaf's locker, someone called out.

"Hey Leafy! Was that any way to treat your new partner back there?" Gary Oak was leaned smugly against the locker next to Leaf's. His arms were folded and he had a smirk plastered on his face.

Yellow flashed Leaf a slightly worried glance, but she waved it off. Leaf dismissed Yellow with another firm look and as soon as she had scampered off, Gary spoke again.

"So are you excited Leafy?"

Leaf bit her lips and shut her eyes in annoyance. "Do not call me that despicable name! And no I am not excited to work with someone who is going to make a fool out of both of us!"

Gary chuckled. "Hey I'm not that bad. I'm smart enough to be chosen for this aren't I?"

Leaf rolled her eyes. "Ok you're a smartass. I get it. But you are still going to set a bad example for any of the younger kids there!"

He laughed again. "Leaf it's a High School Contest… We're Juniors, meaning that anyone younger than us will only be by one or two years. Besides, it's probably going to be all Seniors anyways…"

Leaf let out a sharp growl. "Fine, then. You'll set a bad example of what our school stands for."

Gary leaned his head back against the locker and closed his eyes, still smirking. "C'mon what does this school stand for anyways?"

Leaf started fiddling with her combination lock, trying to open her locker. All of her movements were jerky and uncomfortable. "Look Gary. YOu may not see it but I do. This school stands for honour. It stands for the ability to have some of the best students in the region. It stands for having the best athletes in the region. I, for one, am not going to disgrace this school's name." She pulled a few books out of her locker and then slammed the door as hard as she could, the loud, metallic sound echoed around the empty hallway.

Gary cracked open one eye and gave her a strange look. "That's one way to put it…"

She sighed in frustration. "Look Gary, I have no way of getting out of this contest and neither do you. But the least you can do, is set a good example, ok?"

"Sure Leafy." He stood up straight, not leaning on the locker, and looked into Leaf's eyes.

"I want none of your player crap while we're there and you have to cooperate with me. And you will not do anything I can object to."

Gary laughed again. "What like this?"

Before Leaf could react, Gary leaned forwards and pressed his lips to hers. Leaf's eyes widened and in the blink of an eye, Gary pulled away. When Leaf finally got her bearings back, Gary was already walking away.

Leaf touched her fingers to her lips shyly. Gary, looked back over his shoulder and smirked.

"You might want to hurry to class Green. Don't want to be late do we? What kind of example would you be setting?" His tone was light and teasing and it caused Leaf to flush furiously.

"Shut it Oak."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well that was fun to write... Another longer one! Short one-shot/long drabble again :) Leaf nags Gary to death :P Gotta love Leafgreenshipping! And I don't get to give out cookies! Wahhhhh! :( But you know what? If you review you get cookies! (I'm feeling generous :D) **

**WORD COUNT: 921**

**Now I must go back to doing the crap called homework... Sigh...**

**Next up: F is for Fact. I'm doing 2 Leafgreenshipping in a row. **

**R&R! (FOR COOKIES!)**

**- Liv2Laugh00, OUT! **


	6. F is for Fact

**Two updates in two days! Yeah! And two updates today!**

**So um this one is absolutely adorable. It kind of tells it's own story... I think this is one of my favourites I've ever written. It shows a lot of character. It's cute too... ;)**

* * *

**Characters: **Gary and Leaf**  
**

**Letter: **F

* * *

**Fact**

* * *

Gary studied the girl who was sleeping in the tree carefully. She was positioned carefully so she wouldn't fall and mess up the flower garden below her. Not like it mattered, it was her garden, in her yard. Her dark hair was blowing lightly across her face and her features were calm and serene. As Gary looked up at her, a some things darted through his head.

* * *

Fact: Her name was Leaf Green.

* * *

Fact: She went to his school.

* * *

Fact: They were childhood friends.

* * *

Fact: She had brilliant green eyes.

* * *

Fact: She was one of the smartest kids in the grade.

* * *

Fact: She was pretty.

* * *

Fact: She had a lot of friends.

* * *

Fact: She and him were NOT friends.

* * *

Fact: They had a relationship similar to one of rivals.

* * *

Fact: All their friends had a significant other.

* * *

Fact: Each of their friends "other" was part of the other's group of friends.

* * *

Fact: People thought they were a couple.

* * *

Fact: Leaf had lots of guys who liked her.

* * *

Fact: He knew why.

* * *

Fact: He had lots of girls who liked him.

* * *

Fact: He didn't like any of them.

* * *

Fact: He was intrigued by Leaf.

* * *

Fact: He thought Leaf hated his guts.

* * *

Fact: He was sick of people telling them to hook up.

* * *

Fact: Leaf was different than other girls.

* * *

Fact: Leaf loved all her Pokemon equally.

* * *

Fact: Leaf and him often drew in battle. Neither could beat the other.

* * *

Fact: He knew she wore contacts.

* * *

Fact: He knew her first Pokemon was a Bulbasaur.

* * *

Fact: He knew her favourite colour was green.

* * *

Fact: He knew she'd lived with only her mom since she was 6.

* * *

Fact: He knew she still cried about her dad today.

* * *

Fact: He knew she was a strong, independent woman.

* * *

Fact: He knew she was scared to grow up.

* * *

Fact: He knew she hated change.

* * *

Fact: He knew that she likes to play the piano.

* * *

Fact: He thinks she is an amazing pianist.

* * *

Fact: He likes her singing voice.

* * *

Fact: She thinks she can't sing.

* * *

Fact: He knows she's wrong.

* * *

Fact: He knew she wanted to be a writer.

* * *

Fact: He knew she wanted to stay right where she was.

* * *

Fact: He knew she liked flowers.

* * *

Fact: He knew she liked to be alone.

* * *

Fact: He knew she liked to draw.

* * *

Fact: He'd seen her drawings.

* * *

Fact: They were amazing.

* * *

Fact: He knew she was shy towards new things.

* * *

Fact: He knew she'd never been kissed.

* * *

Fact: When she was little, she used to run away crying after they fought.

* * *

Fact: She now fought back with a razor sharp tongue.

* * *

Fact: He knew that her room was decorated with pictures from her childhood.

* * *

Fact: He knew she hated blood and needles.

* * *

Fact: He knew she was scared of death.

* * *

Fact: She has an exceptional gift with children.

* * *

Fact: She's forgetful.

* * *

Fact: She remembers strange things.

* * *

Fact: She loved the outdoors.

* * *

Fact: Whenever she was scared, or angry, she ran away to a secret spot in the forest.

* * *

Fact: He has had to coax her away from the woods before.

* * *

Fact: Her mother has grown ill.

* * *

Fact: She works to earn money to buy medicine for her mom.

* * *

Fact: Leaf is terrified to lose her mother.

* * *

Fact: He understood why.

* * *

Fact: He lived with only his grandpa.

* * *

Fact: They both envied people with both parents still alive and well.

* * *

Fact: He thought she was beautiful.

* * *

His thoughts slowed down slightly and he gave her a small smile. Her lips parted slightly in peaceful sleep. A small sound escaped them and Gary recognized the name she spoke in her sleep. One more thought escaped his mind.

* * *

Fiction: He was not in love with her.

* * *

If perhaps, somehow, Gary could hear the sleeping girl's thoughts too, he could have heard the one sweet fact floating around in her mind.

* * *

Fact: She loved him back.

* * *

**Author's Note: Kind of a different format there... Eh... It was fun to write... Another short one, short and sweet ;) School and homework still suck... ugh... Cookies for Shaymin33starphoenix! *Throws a million-billion cyber cookies at Shaymin33starphoenix* Thanks for reviewing! I'm giving out more free cookies! All you have to do is drop me a little reviewy! :)**

**Check out BFFs! And vote on my poll~!**

**WORD COUNT: 645**

**Next up: Girl. Pokeshippy again! It feels like forever since I've written Pokeshipping... And it's been two chapters... lol...**

**R&R! Love you all!**

**~ L2L00 ~**


	7. G is for Girl

**Hey guys sorry for the delay for this update... School sucks... It really does...**

* * *

**Characters: **Ash and Misty

**Letter: **G

* * *

**Girl **

* * *

She certainly was different than everybody else.

* * *

She didn't wear outfits that flaunted her body.

* * *

She didn't wear skirts that showed too much of her butt.

* * *

She didn't have long hair

* * *

She didn't wear pink

* * *

She didn't LIKE pink

* * *

Nor did she like or wear purple.

* * *

She didn't care too much about guys.

* * *

She was headstrong.

* * *

She was bold.

* * *

She was strong.

* * *

Physically and mentally.

* * *

She hated carrots.

* * *

She hated peppers.

* * *

And she definitely hated bugs.

* * *

He could almost say she was deathly afraid of them.

* * *

She wouldn't argue with that.

* * *

She wasn't quiet.

* * *

She spoke her mind.

* * *

She argued with him.

* * *

She didn't smile sweetly to get what she wanted.

* * *

She didn't bat her lashes often.

* * *

She never played the innocent girl part.

* * *

She focused her training on one type.

* * *

She didn't care about being looked down on.

* * *

Especially considering she became a gym leader so young.

* * *

She loved her Pokemon.

* * *

She didn't care for flowers and gushy love notes.

* * *

Though, secretly, she was a deep romantic.

* * *

She was a perfectionist.

* * *

She didn't care for coordinating.

* * *

She didn't grow tired of travel.

* * *

She didn't get homesick and miss her family.

* * *

She was independent.

* * *

She could take care of herself.

* * *

She was smart.

* * *

She liked fishing.

* * *

She loved swimming.

* * *

She didn't let her guard down easily.

* * *

She was protective.

* * *

She was fierce.

* * *

She didn't take kindly to people making fun of her.

* * *

Or her friends.

* * *

She was, most definitely, extremely patient (at times).

* * *

At others, she was tempermetal.

* * *

She always carried her damn mallet.

* * *

She may not have had the most curvy body.

* * *

She wore what she wanted.

* * *

She didn't read magazines.

* * *

She didn't like gossip.

* * *

She hated rumors.

* * *

She hated the people who spread rumors.

* * *

She didn't wear make-up everyday.

* * *

She believed in inner beauty.

* * *

She didn't need glasses.

* * *

She did, however, have respect for those who could proudly wear glasses.

* * *

She had wonderful eyes.

* * *

Sometimes they were blue as clear water,

* * *

Other times, as green as a million forest.

* * *

He could never decide which colour her eyes wanted to be.

* * *

She cut her own hair.

* * *

She made it short and choppy.

* * *

She tried to stand out.

* * *

She loved her fiery red hair.

* * *

She didn't care for girly-girls.

* * *

She was a tomboy.

* * *

She was different.

* * *

She was powerful.

* * *

She was sly.

* * *

She was beautiful.

* * *

She was Misty.

* * *

And most of all, Ash concluded,

* * *

She was not your average ordinary girl.

* * *

After all, how could be Misty, different and amazing and be normal too?

* * *

That just wouldn't do.

* * *

So Ash settled for Misty being Misty.

* * *

And he wouldn't take his girl any other way.

* * *

**Author's Note: Another one with the different format. Short and sweet again. :) and the same shall go for this author's note :) cookies for Cutiepiepo2, Ready to fly and Shaymin33starphoenix. *Throws cookies like frisbees* Love you all! You want cookies? You get them by hitting that little review button down there! See it? Ya that one. **

**WORD COUNT: 435. (Shortest one yet... Oh well. Short and sweet ;D) **

**Next up: H is for Hold. Pokeshipping again :) It'll be back to a one-shot type format I think...**

**Peace, Love and All that Good Stuff.**

**Liv2Laugh00, out! **


	8. H is for Hold

**Hey everybody :) So I've been completely swamped with homework lately... Two of my classes are a grade up from where I "should" be and they never fail to overflow me with homework... Sigh... But I've found time to write this! And the next chapter is partially written too. Yay! AND the next chapter for Deep Cover is almost done too! YAY! So here is more Pokeshippy! Sorry for an OOCness in this chapter...**

* * *

**Characters: **Ash and Misty

**Letter: **H

* * *

**Hold **

* * *

Ash sat up quickly looking around the campsite quickly in a frenzied panic. He sighed and glanced down. His legs were tangled in his sleeping bag and he was half out of it.

Misty and Brock both slept quietly near him in the campsite, sighing contently every once and a while in their slumbers. Ash glanced at both of them and felt someone grab his heart and tug it hard.

He knew that he wouldn't be anywhere without Brock's amazing cooking and he knew he wouldn't be anywhere without Misty either. But that what for a whole different reason.

He kept his eyes fixed on the redhead and he studied her. Her features were quiet, but he noticed, she shifted often, her features contorting sometimes.

Some part of him flooded with worry and he scooted over so he was directly next to her. His hand unwillingly began stroking away strands of her hair from her forehead, revealing the pale creamy complexion she had.

She stirred again and this time woke up. Ash drew his hand back quickly, but Misty had noticed him before he could scoot away.

"Ash...?" She yawned, sitting up and looking at him. Her eyes were glazed over with sleepiness.

"Yeah..." He breathed.

"Was that you? The..." She trailed off fingering a strand of we hair. Even though it was dark, Ash still blushed.

"Yes... I'm sorry."

Misty gave him a gentle smile, which surprised him. That didn't happen often. "It's ok. I didn't mind. It was soothing actually."

There was silence for a moment as the two trainers listened to the sounds of the night forest around them.

"Why are you up Ash?" Misty asked him.

"I had a terrible dream..." He confessed quickly.

Misty gave a sympathetic look. "If you don't mind me asking, what was it about?"

Ash inhaled. "It was about you, Pikachu, Brock and even Team Rocket. It was the final battle between us and them. They had you, Brock and all of my Pokemon, except Pikachu. They then said they would let you and Brock go if I handed Pikachu over. I don't know what happened next but there was a knife, screaming and blood. Lots of blood." He trailed off uncertainly.

Misty tool his hand and squeezed it.

"They stabbed you Mist. Over and over. They didn't hit anyone else, just you. And they never took the Pokemon either. They just left after they stabbed you. You were dying... Right in front of me and there was nothing I could do. So I knelt beside you and you looked at me. You asked me to hold your hand."

Misty's eyes flashed with emotions. Ash continued.

"So I did. I held your hand ad I didn't let go. Not even after you stopped breathing. I held you close and I wouldn't leave you. Even if you weren't with me anymore. That's why I was so frantic to make sure you were alright..." He finished finally.

"Ash. Can you do me a favor? Hold my hand." Misty asked, her voice waving and cracking slightly. She was crying.

Ash took her left hand in his left and pulled her into his chest. "I can do much more than that. I can hold all of you. Hold you close forever. And I will." He rested his chin on the top of her head and she smiled.

She intertwined their other hands and held them on her lap. They watched the stars twinkle in the sky.

Maybe they could just stay like this. Maybe they could have someone to hold. For just a little while longer.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well aw :) That was cute. Well to me all Pokeshipping is cute soo... COOKIES FOR Shaymin22starphoenix, Stardastarly, Ready to fly, and I'll Break Your Heart. Thanks for reviewing guys! *passes out cookies* So this time if you want cookies you gotta go check out one of my other stories and my poll. If you drop a review on one of my other stories, just say something like I WANT COOKIES! somewhere in the review ;) Thanks so much everyone!**

**WORD COUNT: 601 (It's short but longer than last chapter...) **

**Next up: I is for Imagine. Leafgreen**

**Read and Review! **

**~ L2L00 ~**


	9. I is for Imagine

**Hey guys :) when I said that the next chapter would be done soon, I wasn't kidding... Here it is...**

* * *

**Characters: **Leaf and Gary

**Letter: **I

* * *

**Imagine**

* * *

Leaf held Gary's hand tightly as they walked along through the park. A smile was seen on her face as she glanced between the park path, her boyfriend's face and her hand.

Sitting on her ring finger was, obviously, a ring. It was a simple gold band with a simple word engraved in it. Forever. That's what the promise ring on her finger said. That's why she was so happy.

Gary was smiling too. He watched the park and the people moving through it, but his eyes sometimes wandered to his girlfriend. It was an interesting pattern.

They walked towards a park bench near the centre of the park and sat down. Leaf tucked her legs and her feet up on the bench so that she was curled up next to Gary. He smiled again.

Leaf gave Gary a look with her big green eyes. "Gare?"

"Hm?" He responded, glancing down at her.

"Do you ever wonder what it's like?"

"What?"

"Being alone..."

"I've been alone before Leafy. So have you."

"Not truly. You weren't apart from all civilization, the last man to ever have a heart and true emotions. What about that?"

"Leaf." He squeezed her hand. "I could never be alone because I'm always going to be with you."

She smiled.

"Imagine this, a small cute wedding in that chapel in the centre of Pallet." He started wistfully.

"A beautiful and serene honeymoon to the Sevii Islands." She continued.

"The birth of our first child."

Leaf laughed lightly. "Then comes the second."

"And maybe a third?" Gary asked jokingly.

"You know I want only two..."

"I know. Imagine this, watching our children receive their first Pokemon."

"Watching them fight and win a league or Grand Festival."

"Letting them go as they grow older and fall in love."

"Watching them get married in the same little chapel we did."

"Becoming Grandparents."

"Selling the large house and moving into a tiny little cottage in the quietest place in town."

"Growing old with you." Gary squeezed her hand.

"Yes. Going through life with you." She gave a tender squeeze back.

There was silence for a moment as they let their thoughts sink in. It sunk in that they wanted to marry each other. That they wanted a family together. That they would be overprotective parents together. That they would watch their children marry in the same place they did. That they would become grandparents. That they would live in a cute little house for their senior years.

Most importantly, that they would do all this together.

"Leaf do you ever imagine what they'll look like?"

"Who Gary?" She responded curiously.

"Our children. What do you imagine they might be like?"

"I'd say they would be brunettes,"

She began. Gary laughed.

"No kidding." He chuckled. She sent him a pointed look and he clamped his jaws shut.

"One of them would have green eyes, the other would have blue. They would be smart and beautiful."

"They would be athletic and gifted with Pokemon."

"And they would be ours. And I think that's all that counts. Not what we imagine them to be like." Leaf finished firmly.

Gary grinned. "Aw Leafy have a little imagination. They'll be perfect, I know they will."

"Everything will be." She replied, leaning her head on Gary's shoulder. "Just as perfect as we could ever imagine it to be."

* * *

**Author's Note: And cue the Leafgreenshippers sighing... Lol :) So um no cookies to hand out for this one... Drop me a review for a CAKE! ;) **

**WORD COUNT: 561 (eh...)**

**Next up: J is for Jell-o. Pokeshippy ;)**

**R&R **

**~L2L00~**


	10. J is for Jell-o

**Hey guys :) this is my second update of the day... They were both finished so I just thought, why not? Check out Deep Cover and BFFs after this! I don't jell-o... And I love singing for everyone out ****there, but I just got sick and completely lost my voice and it drives me crazy... Nobody else get sick... It sucks...**

* * *

**Characters: **Ash and Misty

**Letter: **J

* * *

**Jell-o**

* * *

Ash kept his eyes glued to the counter. He barely blinked and whenever he did, he cursed himself for not being able to focus.

Misty walked into the kitchen and gave Ash a weird look. "Can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Sure." He replied, his eyes and attention still fixated.

"So the other day Rudy asked me out. I said no of course because he's so annoying but now I'm starting to think that he's only annoying because I don't know him. Do you follow?" Misty started as she paced around the kitchen, Ash's back remained turned to her, still fixated on whatever lay on the counter.

"Yes." He replied monotonously.

"I was thinking maybe I should call him and say I've changed my mind. What do you think?"

"Yes." He replied, paying no attention what so ever to the redhead.

"But I mean what if he tries to take it too far and all... Should I still go out with him?" She asked again, rubbing her head.

"Yes." Ash droned.

Misty whipped around to face him. Or his back... She glared at it and opened her mouth to yell when she noticed what he was looking at. A devious smirk came to her lips and she giggled.

"If he proposes I should say yes right?" She tried.

"Yes." Came Ash's reply.

Misty laughed into her hand.

"Water Pokemon totally beat all other Pokemon right Ashy?"

"Yes."

"Pikachu loves me much more than you."

"Yes."

"I can kick your scrawny ass any old time."

"Yes."

"You are a complete idiot."

"Yes."

"You will never be a Pokemon Master."

"Yes."

Misty laughed again.

"You are so dense you will never know who likes you."

"Yes."

"You agree that I am far superior."

"Yes."

"I'm pretty."

"Yes."

Misty smiled. "You are so lazy."

"Yes."

"I totally beat you in that first gym battle."

"Yes."

"Pikachu is your only good Pokemon."

"Yes."

"I am the most beautiful girl ever to walk the earth."

"Yes."

"My sisters were idiots to make me return to the gym."

"Yes."

"You love me."

"Yes."

Misty squealed in happiness.

"I love how dumb you are Ashy."

"Yes."

Misty gave a smirk. "I'm done."

She walked around to the other side of the counter and into Ash's line of sight. She picked up the plate Ash's eyes were trained on and he quickly snapped out of it.

"Misty! What the hell!? That's my jell-o! Back off!" He got up raced around the counter and snatched the precious plate away from her.

She laughed and looked at the plate covered in green jell-o. "I'll never understand you Ash. So dumb."

"I'm not dumb! I just like the way it jiggles!" He protested.

She rolled her eyes. "Childish."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is-" Ash was cut off mid argue.

"Ash dear." Delia began, walking into the kitchen. Her eyes narrowed when she saw her son holding the plate. "What are you doing with my jell-o?"

"Ha! So it isn't yours!" Misty laughed and pointed a finger at Ash.

Ash blushed, put down the plate and ran out of the room. "Bye Misty! Bye Mom!"

Misty and Mrs. Ketchum watched him with curiosity.

"Is he...?" Misty trailed off.

"He's just embarrassed. Besides he wouldn't have liked the jell-o anyways." Mrs. Ketchum smiled. "He's too dumb to remember that it's sugar free..."

Misty laughed. "Jell-o does the weirdest things to his poor mind. Bye Mrs. Ketchum!"

"Bye Misty dear!"

* * *

**Author's Note: How manipulative Misty can be! Lol! Ash is so stupid... Cookies for Ready to Fly, Meh, and ****fer! Drop a review for more cyber-cookies! I'm trying out a new recipe! They are triple chocolate this time! ;) anybody tempted? *Crickets* Oh well more for me!**

**WORD COUNT: 581 (eh...)**

**Next up: K is for Kinder. Leafgreen :)**

**R&R!**

~L2L00~


	11. K is for Kinder

**So hey guys :) school is eating up all my time and I'm sad to say that I haven't started writing the next chapter of BFFs... I WILL do it... SOON! I hope... Gosh... Here's the next oneshotie :)**

* * *

**Character****s: **Leaf and Gary

**Letter: **K

* * *

**Kinder**

* * *

Leaf jogged down the street, the wind whipping her ponytail side to side. She let out a cool breath, her clothes sticking to her body on the middle of October day. She continued her run, enjoying the way the cold breeze tore through her clothes and chilled her to the bone.

The skies were grey and cloudy, but Leaf just kept running. A car thundered past her, honking. She just kept running. Someone yelled at her to go home before she caught a cold.

You know what she did?

She just kept running.

When she reach the outskirts of Pallet Town, she slowed to a stop in front of Professor Oak's Lab. She glanced at it, giving it a fond look before turning and running slowly back the way she'd came.

Gary glanced out the lab window, bored with the work he was doing with his grandfather. A figure standing on the edge of the property was looking at the lab. Female, he observed.

"Dear Mew is that Leaf out there?" Professor Oak Senior commented, walking up next to his grandson.

Gary studied the figure more intensely. Whipping brunette hair, medium height and a slim athletic build. "It's her." Gary confirmed.

"Well go out and invite her in for a cup of tea. She's bound to catch a cold at this rate, running recklessly like she does..." Professor Oak mused before walking away to put on the kettle.

Gary darted out of the room, down the hallway and out the front door. He noticed that Leaf had already begun the run back into town. He cursed and put on a bit of speed.

Leaf wasn't running at a high speed so it didn't take him long to catch up. He grabbed her arm and they stopped.

"Hello Leaf. Fancy seeing you here." Gary chuckled.

"I'd prefer not to see you at all, if you may."

"Aw don't be like that Leaf. Come back to the lab with me. You shouldn't be out dressed like that," he gestured to her running shorts, tanktop and lack of jacket,"in this weather. You'll get sick."

"I'll have you know, that I will be perfectly fine. On my own. I'll return for tea perhaps another time."

"Don't be so harsh. My grandfather just put on a pot of jasmine. Just for you. He was the one who extended the invitation originally, he just told me to get you because even though you run slowly I imagine a man of his age would have difficulty catching up and keeping pace with you."

Leaf crossed her arms over her chest, a scowl etched onto her pretty face, marring her beautiful features. Gary studied her vivid green eyes as she contemplated an answer. She pursed her lips.

"Fine. For your grandfather and a cup of jasmine tea." She turned ad ran back to the lab, leaving Gary to play catch-up.

When he got back to the lab, Leaf's running shoes were at the door and he could hear her speaking with Professor Oak in the kitchen. He followed the voices to the kitchen and sat next to Leaf at the table, while Professor Oak bustled about making tea.

"So how was your run around Leaf?" Gary asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I enjoy brisk weather."

Professor Oak tutted. "With that kind of reckless behavior, you'll be down with a dreadful fever before winter even starts."

He put down a cup of the tea in front of Leaf, Gary and held onto one for himself. He took a sip and smiled.

"Well, I have work to attend to. I'll see you both later." Professor Oak waved and left the room.

Leaf fixed Gary with a glare. "This is why I like your grandfather better than you."

He sighed and rubbed his head. "Drink the tea Leaf."

"And now you try to get rid of me!"

"Leaf just shut up." Gary grumbled.

Leaf frowned and sipped her tea. "If you've nothing but cruel things to say, I'll be off."

Gary let out a forced laugh. "Me? Cruel? I think you have your facts backwards."

Leaf leaned forwards. "How so?"

"You've been nothing but be snitty and harsh to me recently, always making snarky comments about this and that." He complained.

"I didn't realize I was so bad..."

"Could it kill you to be a little kinder?"

Leaf bit her lip. She stood and walked towards the front door, leaving her tea unfinished. Gary stood and quickly followed. Just as Leaf tried to open the door, he clamped his hand down on the knob.

"I know that you haven't been the kindest recently and neither have I. Let's start again and both be a little kinder." Gary suggested.

Leaf cracked a ghost of a smile. "Start with this." She pressed her lips lightly to his, pulled away and slipped out the door before Gary's mind registered her first action.

He watched out the window as she ran towards her home. He smiled. Maybe this was a good start to being a little kinder.

* * *

**Author's Note: So there's that... Just one review... Here are your cookies sakuraangel95! Sigh I guess school takes up everybody's time... Happy Thanksgiving everyone! (If you're Canadian that is!)**

**WORD COUNT: 844 (ok...)**

**Next up: L is for Laughter. Leafgreen :)**

**~L2L00~**


	12. L is for Laughter

**Howdy guys! How's your week going? I hope ya'll checked out my update for BFFs! Vote in the comments for my next story on that story, Deep Cover and this one! The current tally will be displayed on my profile! Right now it's at Fairytale Miracles: 2 and Treasure Depths: 1. VOTE! ~**

**Enjoy the update! ~**

* * *

**Characters: **Leaf and Gary

**Letter: **L

* * *

**Laughter**

* * *

Leaf was one of those girls.

* * *

Those girls who made men trip over themselves because of one thing.

* * *

Those girls who did more than smile.

* * *

Those girls who did more than bat her eyelashes.

* * *

Those girls who were real.

* * *

Those girls who understood others.

* * *

Those girls who could make the world spin around.

* * *

Those girls who got whatever they wanted.

* * *

Those girls who never needed to ask.

* * *

Those girls who had power.

* * *

Those girls who treated everyone fairly.

* * *

Those girls who could be beautiful on the inside.

* * *

Those girls who were leaders.

* * *

Those girls who were heroes.

* * *

Those girls who were trusted.

* * *

Those girls who didn't chortle.

* * *

Those girls who weren't awkward.

* * *

Those girl who could feel.

* * *

Those girls who sounded like bells.

* * *

Those girls who closed their eyes slightly.

* * *

Those girls who shook their shoulders daintily.

* * *

Those girls who were patient.

* * *

Those girls who looked good making the oddest of faces.

* * *

Those girls who could talk forever.

* * *

Those girls who the world revolves around.

* * *

Those girls who could dream.

* * *

Those girl who could be free.

* * *

Those girls who were determined.

* * *

Those girls who were faithful.

* * *

Those girls who were smart.

* * *

Those girls who were talented.

* * *

Those girls who could tell stories.

* * *

Those girls who could paint with their voices.

* * *

Those girls who believed in everyone.

* * *

Those girls who wished for a bright future for everyone.

* * *

Those girls who could listen.

* * *

Those girls who danced with everyone they saw.

* * *

Those girls who stayed up until midnight, playing games.

* * *

Those girls who could have fun.

* * *

Those girls who could be immature.

* * *

Those girls who could be mature.

* * *

Those girls who everyone loved.

* * *

Those girls who everyone understood.

* * *

Those girls who have open hearts.

* * *

Those girls who are delicate.

* * *

Those girls who are unique.

* * *

Those girls who are naïve.

* * *

Those girls who are gentle.

* * *

Those girls who saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

Those girls who would wish upon a star.

* * *

Those girls who once believed in fairies and princesses and magical dragons.

* * *

Those girls who grew up living a fairy tale.

* * *

Those girls who understood life.

* * *

Those girls who lived.

* * *

Those girls who loved.

* * *

Those girls who watched.

* * *

Those girls who came to you when you needed them.

* * *

Those girls who had friends.

* * *

Those girls who had best friends.

* * *

Those girls who people fell in love with.

* * *

Those girls who grew up next door.

* * *

Those girls who will grow old by your side.

* * *

Those girls who are loyal.

* * *

Those girls who are carefree.

Those girls who can see beyond.

* * *

Those girls who can do anything.

* * *

Those girls who are limitless.

* * *

Leaf was one of those girls.

* * *

Those girls who could rule the world with one sound.

* * *

One single laugh.

* * *

One chime-sounding laugh.

* * *

Gary knew it was true, because it was her laughter that captured his heart.

* * *

**Author's Note: That format is growing on me... It's kinda nice... Just little fragments :) Thanks for reviewing :)**

**WORD COUNT: 469 (Another short one :D)**

**Next up: M is for Mondays. Pokeshipping. 3**

**R&R ~**

**Nikola~**


	13. M is for Monday

**Hola everyone :) I'M SO EXCITED! And no it's not because I updated a story, Catching fire comes out in just under two weeks or that I got a new phone. Well maybe the phone part helps because it's and iPhone 5s! Eep! :) The reason I'm so excited is because it's my birthday in 6 days! November 16th baby :) Best day ever...**

**Enough Ranting. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Characters: **Ash and Misty

**Letter: **M

* * *

**Mondays **

* * *

Everyone hates Mondays.

That is, everyone except Ash Ketchum.

Mondays mark the beginning of a new week and a start of five more days of school hell.

"How on Earth could you possibly like Mondays Ash?" Misty grumbled and she and Ash walked to school together one Monday morning.

"I dunno..." He mumbled. "They're just not really as bad as people think..."

Misty snorted. "Yeah right. Monday means waking up early."

"I suppose. But it also means that we see our friends again after a weekend." Ash countered.

"Monday means the weekend is over. You could easily see your friends over the weekend." Misty complained.

"If you see it that way, Misty. However, Mondays also means it's unlikely to rain as it's the least rainy day of the week." Ash commented smartly.

"Fine if you want to get smart," Misty smirked. "Let's get smart. Mondays are the most likely days for heart attacks and suicides."

"They're also the least productive day so teachers and employers don't expect as much work done."

"You have to spend six whole hours at school!" Misty groaned.

"We spend six hours at school." Ash nodded.

"Huh?" Misty asked in confusion.

"Think of it from a parent's perspective." Ash said.

"Oh. Well everyone's grumpy and tired and no one gets along well."

"Yes, but it's the one day of the week you don't have to apologize for being rude and there's a perfect excuse to be tired."

"Monday always marks the first day back to school after holidays."

"At least you'll never forget what day school starts on."

"It make you realize that you have to come up with five new outfits for the week."

"It also lets you choose from a full, clean closet. Most people do their laundry on the weekend."

"When did you get so smart!" Misty growled in frustration.

"When did you start noticing I was smart?" Ash replied.

"Around ten seconds ago." Misty drawled sarcastically.

"Well, Misty, you just realized I was smart. What day is it? It's Monday. So there's another good thing about Monday."

"Hmph..." Misty pouted.

"Not to mention, you can drink more caffeine on Mondays and it doesn't affect you nearly as much."

"Really? I never thought of that..." Misty murmured.

"Also, there's considerably less traffic on Monday than there is on Friday or the weekend. That is, unless you're downtown."

"Now you're just making stuff up." She growled.

"Actually I'm not. Almost everything I'm telling you is scientifically proven and I whole-heartedly agree."

"Well then Ash, explain to me, in your words, why Mondays mean so much to you alone as a person. Why is Monday the best day of the week?" Misty asked smugly, thinking she'd have stumped him.

"There are a lot of things about Monday I don't like." Ash noted.

"Ha!" Misty grinned.

"However," he held up a finger in her direction. "The goods outweigh the bad."

"Pray tell." She grumbled.

"Well, a bad thing is that you and I argue a lot on Mondays. A good thing is that you think I'm smartest on Mondays because you're brain is so tired." Ash explained.

"Maybe that's true..."

"Also, everyone is quite tired. I, however, happen to feel very awake on Mondays because I drink more caffeine than usual, like I said before, and it barely affects me." Ash grinned.

"Of course you're thinking about sugars and energy hypes."

"Monday does mean that I have to face people I don't necessarily like at school, but it also means I see my friends that I may not have seen over the weekend again." He continued.

"Okay okay. I gues you have some pretty good points. Maybe Mondays aren't as bad as I thought they were." Misty admitted.

"That's the spirit! They even start with an M! Just like your name!" Ash cheered.

"Why does that matter?" Misty asked, confused.

"You want to know my favourite reason why Monday is the best day of the week?" He asked, a grin plastered on his face.

Misty looked up and saw they were right in front of the school. "I guess." She shrugged.

"Because Misty, on a Monday, that's when I met you." Ash flashed Misty a shy and bright smile before disappearing into the school.

Misty watched after Ash, her cheeks red.

Maybe Mondays weren't so bad after all...

* * *

**Author's Note: Well wasn't that adorable :) I'm just sticking up for my favourite day of the week (O.o ikr...) and what better way to protect it than with my favourite pairing! Heh... :D Thanks for reviewing :) oh yeah! You guys go check out Deep Cover and BFFs! Vote on my poll on my profile and cast a vote for whichever of my two story ideas you like better for after BFFs in the comments of BFFs, Deep Cover or this story. I wonder if any of you noticed I'm signing with my name now :) it feels more personal.**

**WORD COUNT: 723 (not too shabby :D)**

**Next up: N is for Neatness. Back to LGS.**

**R&R~**

**Nikola~**


	14. N is for Neatness

**Hey guys back with another chapter :) Well my birthday is in 2 days and I'm officially over the moon excited :) I'm going to see the premier of Catching Fire on the 22nd and I'm so stoked :) Enjoy...**

**Characters: **Leaf and Gary

**Letter: **N

* * *

**Neatness**

* * *

"Don't touch that!" Leaf snapped fixing a harsh glare on Gary. He recoiled his hand.

"Why?" He asked glancing at the desk clock he'd attempted to touch.

"You make it messy." She replied and turned her head back to her paper.

Gary rolled his eyes. Of all the people in his grade, his teacher assigned him to do a project with neat freak Leaf Green. He saw something on her desk an inspected it. It was an Ultra ball. What kind of Pokemon could Lead have in an Ultra ball?

He reached out to pick it up and more closely examine it. He was interrupted before his fingers could touch the ball's surface.

"Not that either!" Leaf yelped turning sharply to glare at him again.

Gary sighed and began pacing the room.

"Stop that! This is my study! If you're going to pace, take those filthy runners off." Leaf snapped. This time she didn't even move her head.

Gary huffed but strode out of the room. He went to the front door and removed his shoes. His noticed a picture frame by the door was slightly off centre. He reached up to touch it back into place, but he was again interrupted.

"Don't!" Leaf yelled for the other room.

"Is she a god damn psychic or something?" He cursed.

"Watch your mouth!" She retorted.

Gary ran a hand through his hair. "Women."

"That's sexist." She replied casually.

"Shut up!" Gary yelled. He stormed back into the study and fixed Leaf with his nastiest glare. "Shut up Leaf."

Her eyes widened. He kicked the carpet and Leaf whimpered.

"Don't. Please don't. You'll make it messy."

Gary let out a growl. He took a basket of pencil crayons and before Leaf could even react, he dumped them on the floor. At the sound of them hitting the floor, Leaf let out a shriek.

She quickly attempted to gather as many pencil crayons as she could.

"How's that for messy!?" Gary yelled. Leaf paused cleaning up the pencil crayons and glanced at the angry teen. Gary grabbed a folder full of neatly lined homework and dumped it in front of her.

"Gary that was all organized by date!" Leaf protested.

He tipped over a container of crayons and watched as they hit the floor with dull thuds. He knocked over a stack of sheet music for a piano. He opened drawers of the desk and messed them up. Then he looked at Leaf.

She'd stopped trying to clean up after he dumped the paper. He simply sat there and watched with sadness as he messed up her study.

When he stopped, she moved. Leaf quickly gathered up all the pencil crayons, sheets of music and homework and crayons and sorted them back in their appropriate areas with lightnig speed.

She practically flew to the desk and her hands moved so quickly as she rearranged the drawers and shut them all in orderly fashion. Gary glared at her in frustration.

"What's your deal with being so neat!?" He growled.

Leaf merely blinked. "I like knowing where everything is." She replied.

"Neat freak."

"Pig."

"Whatever."

"Whatever."

A moment if silence passed between them.

"Leaf what's this?" Gary asked holding up a picture frame from her mantle.

She wheeled around and saw the photo in it and blushed. "It's my favourite photo. Please put it down. I don't want anything to happen to it."

Gary smirked. "Just like you fm don't want anything to happen to me you neat freak." He put the frame down and began his exit. "See you tomorrow Leaf. Good luck with your half of the project neat freak."

After Gary left, Leaf practically jumped up and dashed over to the mantle. She straightened the frame so it could be seen from all angles and smiled softly. She touched the face of five year old Gary, and then her own five year old face. They were so little, cute and they were even holding hands. Not to mention they were both covered in mud. Perhaps that's why Leaf took pride in her neatness.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm a bit of a neat freak myself so this was pretty funny. One of my guy friends came in one day and rearranged everything on my desk... let's just say he never did it again for fear of being brutally murdered ^.^ Vote on the poll and on my story comment poll :) **

**WORD COUNT: 682**

**Next up: O is for Orange. Pokeshipping. :) **

**R&R :) **

**~ Nikola**


End file.
